Taken
by HeartSteph
Summary: Once again there have been reports on the news about stalker and stuff at cosplay cafes. Usui wants to protect Misaki but she wont let him, what happens when Misaki disappears and Usui can't find him...? P.S I dont know what to call it
1. Prologue

Prologue

This story came to me after something stupid happened. I told my friend a bunch of my secrets of my past, I usually blurt out things like that. Well I don't really know what I should write as a summary but right now the line I'm basing this story is that Misaki has been taken and Usui can't find her. I'm not one to plan out a story so I don't really know how this story is going to end. So it's going to be something the both of us have to wait for.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

Misaki left through the back door of Maid-Latte, her black hair under a cap "goodbye everyone" she called. She stopped, letting out a small shriek- her amber eyes widen "Usui, what are you doing here?"

"Haven't you heard? There has been notices of stalkers following the girls who leave from work, you know like cosplay cafes" he replied. His emerald green eyes and blonde hair the same as always.

She turned and walked away "do you mean like you?"

He followed her "you do know I'm being serious."

"It's okay; I've been through this before- you should know, you were there. I'm able to take care of myself" she insisted.

He sighed "but still, you shouldn't walk home alone. Let me walk with you."

"Do whatever you want" she said walking faster. She could hear his footsteps trailing behind her. She turned the corner as Usui stopped because he had to let the car go past. She looked back and smiled when she couldn't see Usui following her.

"I'm sorry" she apologised as she bumped into someone. it was a man with brown hair and dark eyes. He wore glasses and a suit.

"Oh no, it was my fault."

Misaki looked at the ground; she had noticed he had dropped a bag of groceries. She knelt while he was crawling on the ground searching all his stuff "here let me help you" she offered.

"Thank you" he thanked.

She handed him a can of orange soda "I think that all" she smiled.

He smiled awkwardly "thank you" he repeated.

"No problem."

"Would you like something?" he enquired.

She shook her head "no it's okay. I have to get home, goodbye" she waved walking. She stopped and almost screamed in shock "Usui, what are you doing there?"

He crossed his arms "why did you run away? What if something happened to you?"

"But nothing happened to me. Isn't that a good thing? You should go home now anyways. You have school tomorrow."

"Okay, I'm going" he replied. "See you tomorrow".

"Bye" she waved walking home.

He stopped till she was far enough that she wouldn't notice him following her. He couldn't let her go on her own. He noticed a black van that seemed to be slowly following so Usui stared at it till it sped up and left.

* * *

A/N Okay I noticed this chapter is short so I made it the prologue. Please review. Also I note how short it is. I just felt like introducing the characters and you can tell who the stalker guy is right, yeah.


	2. Black Van Appearance

Black Van Appearance

I finally had an idea but there's a problem. I rushed the story and I don't really know what to write. However, I think the characters might be OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Miad-sama

* * *

Misaki ran out of the school. She was late for Maid-Latte. She rushed towards the train station but it was closed down for construction. She turned around hurriedly "what am I going to do? I'm going to be late."

A black van stopped in front of her "hey, you're that girl from before. You helped me before. Do you need to take the train?" he enquired. He glanced up at the station "oh it's closed, do you need a ride?"

Misaki opened her mouth to reply but she felt a hand wrap around her waist "huh?"

Usui glared at the man with the brown hair "no she doesn't need your help" he answered.

Misaki looked up at Usui's face "Usui" she struggled to try and get free.

"Let's go" he ordered turning her.

They were three stores away from the van "Usui, what are you doing? I need to get to Maid-Latte" she said pushing Usui away.

Usui frowned "you shouldn't just ride with anyone."

"I know but he seems okay."

Usui exhaled "alright, you can go but I'm coming too."

The van stooped beside them "is everything alright?" the brown haired man asked.

Misaki nodded "yeah, can I have a ride?"

"Yes, if your boyfriend wants to come to he can."

Misaki shook her head "no he's not coming" she replied.

Usui stared as Misaki got into the van "I'm going to be there waiting for you" he told Misaki as the van drove off.

Usui whistled for a taxi and followed the black van. The brown haired man looked at his rear view mirror and noticed Usui following. "Thank you, Ojii-san" she thanked.

He looked at her "I'm not that old, I'm in my early thirties" he stated. She was looking out of the window. "I don't think she's listening."

"Stop here" she commanded. He came to a halt in front of Maid-Latte. Misaki ran out of the car and towards the staff back door "Thank you for the ride. See you later" she called.

He smirked "so she does work here."

Usui paid the taxi and watched the black van as another man came out of the back. He had golden brown hair and light brown eyes. He sat in the front seat next to the brown haired man. Usui walked inside and sat in his usual seat watching Misaki as she worked.

Misaki ignored Usui but she could still feel his gaze on her back. "Stop staring" she turned back and shouted.

(=*.*=)

That night when she left out of the back door and shrieked when she saw Usui waiting for her again "why are you here?" she questioned.

"Because you don't know what going to happen when you turn the next corner" he replied.

She crossed her arms "I can take care of myself. You don't have to remind me that I'm a girl."

"And you don't have to remind me about the last time but still, people can be stronger than you" he sighed reaching out and putting two hands on her shoulders.

She looked up "just leave me alone" she demanded.

He gazed into her eyes "why won't you let me protect you?" he wandered.

She pushed him away "I don't need your protection, I can protect myself. So leave me alone Usui."

Usui walked away "okay, I won't annoy you anymore" he replied.

She froze "finally" she said to herself. _Maybe I was being too harsh _she thought to herself.

She started to walk but turned back before turning the corner. Usui wasn't there anymore he had already left. As she started to walk again a black van beside her "oh, what are you doing at this time of the hour?" the man with the brown hair from before asked.

Misaki turned her head "oh, I'm fine. Just going home" she said.

A boy with green hair and dark eyes sat in the driver's seat- he had a bored look expression but it wasn't like Usui's "Dad, who is she?" he asked.

The brown haired man smiled "eh...I don't know her name but she helped me yesterday" he answered his son. "Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be great."

"You can go in the back" he grinned.

When she opened the back-slide door, she stepped in- it was dark. Unexpectedly when she shut the door an arm wrapped around her waist and she struggled to scream because there was a hand over her mouth. _He's strong _she thought to herself. Suddenly she stopped struggling as another shadow appeared and whacked her in the head. They lay her unconscious on the ground and tied her arms and legs.

* * *

A/N okay, I know this chapter's short too but I don't really know how to write this story even though I know it's rushed but please review.


	3. Where's Misaki?

Where's Misaki?

I didn't know what to write so I just wrote the first thing that came into my head.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

Usui walked past the student council room and noticed Misaki wasn't there. He strolled in with his hands in his pockets- with his bored expression on his face "Kaichou, where is she?" he asked Yukimura.

Yukimura was looking down at a clip-board "she didn't come to school today."

"Really" he said leaving the room. He jumped over the school gates and left for Misaki's house. Even though he said he wouldn't annoy her, he was just going to check on her.

On his way the back van was parked a block away from Misaki's house. Usui heard the voice of the brown haired man "you want me to find another girl but keep the dark haired girl."

Usui's eyes widen "Misaki" then he calmed down "maybe it isn't her" he murmured. He walked toward Misaki's house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He was about to turn away when the door opened.

"Usui!" Misaki's mother shrieked "have you seen Misaki?" she enquired.

Usui paused "what do you mean?"

"I stayed home from work wandering if Misaki was going to call but she never did. She never came home last night."

"What?" Usui's eyes flared with shock "I'll be back" he said running away. He ran in the direction of the black van but when he reached the area where the van was before- but it had already left. Usui searched around and noticed the black van was parked on the side of a cosplay cafe.

He crossed the street and went to the back entrance. Usui stood on the side, staying hidden from the brown haired guy. A man with green hair and green eyes was standing across the brown haired man. "Why are we doing it like this?" the green haired man asked.

The brown haired man huffed "the boss needs someone by tonight."

Usui watched as a girl with short blonde hair and purple eyes stepped out of the door and the guys grabbed her and pulled her into the van. Usui ran after them and opened the back-slide door "come this way" he told the girl, pulling her arm.

The girl looked up "watch out."

"What?" he wandered, then the man with brown haired hit Usui in the head with a bat.

"We should leave him here" the green haired guy suggested.

The brown haired guy grumbled "no, bring him. He annoys me."

"All right then" he said dragging Usui into the back of the van. He tied his legs and arms together as the brown haired guy tied up the girl.

* * *

A/N I know this chapter is short but I've had writer's block recently and don't know what to write.


	4. Tied Up

Tied Up

This is kinda short but not as short as the prologue. I so had no idea what to write here, so whatever happens is shocking to me too. Warning I think its OOC.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama.

* * *

Usui opened his eyes to see that he was tied up and hanging down from the ceiling. A boy with raven black hair and dark blue eyes and about the same age as Usui stepped into the room and circled Usui "so I heard you trying to stop my men from doing their job" he said. He stood in front of Usui; the boy was just above Usui's eyes level "why did you?"

Usui still felt weak. He was drugged "huh? What did you do?"

"Just some drugs, just to ensure that you won't try and interfere any day soon."

"Ah...my head hurts" he groaned.

"Well, I should treat my guys, since they did bring two girls" he smirked "heard that the dark haired girl is your girlfriend" he left the room.

Usui tried to struggle "Misaki?" but he couldn't. He didn't have any strength left. The brown haired and green haired men from before entered the room talking and chuckling- Usui couldn't hear what they were saying but he noticed them holding a bats.

(=*.*=)

Misaki slowly woke up. Her body felt weak. She noticed she was tied up "hm...What's going on?" she wandered.

A girl with blonde hair and purple eyes smiled "you're awake. They drugged you so you probably don't have enough energy to move."

Misaki looked at her as the girl lay on the ground facing Misaki "huh? Why weren't you drugged?"

"Oh I was, but the effect doesn't last every long on me for some reason" she answered.

She could feel some strength coming back to her arms. There was a stack of boxed on one side of the room. Misaki pulled herself to the boxes. She helped herself up and stood up. She jumped towards the door and turned her back so she could open the door and as expected it was locked.

She peered through the small window and noticed Usui. Her eyes widen as the man with brown hair tried to take a strike at Usui but froze. A green haired man walked into the room holding out a cell phone. He handed it to the brown haired man who dropped the bat and left the room with the other guy.

She let out a relieved sigh "thank goodness they didn't hit him" she murmured to herself. She slammed into the door to only fall to the ground. "Ah, that hurt my head" she moaned.

"Are you alright?" the girl with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah" she assured her "I'm fine. Hey, I've noticed. I don't know you're name."

The girl grinned "my name is Takahashi Yuki" she replied "but you can call me Yuki."

Misaki returned the smiled "okay, do have any ideas on how to get out?"

She crawled to the boxes and helped herself sit up "well, there's a window up there that's open but probably the reason it isn't closed is because it's way up there."

Misaki looked up "it's going to be impossible to reach."

"Come back here, I can hear their footsteps coming."

Misaki listened "true" she lay beside Yuki.

A boy around the same age walked into the room "are you two trying to escape" he smiled. "Well I'm bored and I'll let you out if, you help me." The two girls stayed silent. He leaned forward and grabbed Yuki by the arm "you first" he smirked.

"Leave her" Misaki retorted.

"What's it to you" he glared. She felt energy flowing through her arms "what are you going to do about it?" he questioned. He pulled the Yuki closer to his face and licked her along her cheek.

"Ew..." Yuki groaned.

He smirked "so what are you going to do?" he questioned as Yuki struggled trying to break away.

Misaki shot up, the ropes broke off and she was fired up "let go of her" she yelled. She ran and flipped the guy. He landed on his feet and turned to Misaki and pounced at Misaki wrapping his arms around her.

He squeezed her close to his body "so what are you going to do now?" he enquired.

She struggled but couldn't get away from his grip. He was stronger than her and she hated it. She kicked his leg but he recovered quickly. Misaki glanced towards to door where the brown haired guy stood and the green haired guy held Yuki. "Usui" she murmured.

* * *

A/N I know this chapter and the one before were not that great but writer's block was killing. Please review.


	5. Gunshot

I didn't know what to write and I've been too busy to read the manga and ended up stopping at chapter 51. Thank you for the people who reviewed. This writer's block has been so bad it's been giving me headaches but I wanted to find out what happened next too but whenever I sat at the computer and put my hands on the keyboard to type I froze and didn't know what to write.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

Usui looked up as he heard Misaki's small whisper. He swung forward and kicked the door. He continued swinging back and forward- kicking the door. The rope started to loosen and he fell to the ground. He got up and kicked down the door ran in search for Misaki.

He heard a door shut and ran in that direction. When he approached the door he could hear the sound of Misaki arguing. "Let us out" she retorted.

Usui kicked down the door that separated him and Misaki. He stood in the doorway panting "Misaki" he called. Misaki was holding the green haired and brown haired men by the hair "let us go and I won't hurt them."

The blue-eyed guy laughed "like I care what happens to them" he shrugged.

Misaki frowned "don't you care what happens to them?"

He shook his head "no."

Usui watched as Misaki threw the guys to the wall and ran at the blue-eyed guy. Suddenly the guy took out a gun and held it out in front of him pointing at Misaki. The gun was a metre away from her face. She froze in her place. He smirked "not so tough now are we" he chuckled.

She stepped back "not fair."

"Well if you haven't noticed, life isn't fair" he stated. " I wouldn't mind if you stopped standing in the doorway" he jerked the gun slightly back "and both of you, stand against that wall" he commanded.

Usui walked over to the wall and stood beside Misaki. She looked up at him "i didn't even notice you standing there" she pointed out.

The blue-eyed guy pulled Yuki out "don't try and do anything funny."

"Well I don't have an elephant or clown or something so I don't think I can" Usui tried to lighten the moment but it didn't work.

Misaki leaned against the wall and let out a sigh as he locked the door "what we going to do?"

Suddenly there was a gunshot. The sound of footsteps running down the corridors became louder. Misaki straightened as Usui stood in front of Misaki protectively. "What going on?" Misaki enquired.

Usui shrugged "I don't know but stay behind me."

"No" Misaki said stepped around Usui.

* * *

A/N I know this was really short but my head has been killing me. Please review and I'm so stuck for what happens next but I might have an idea...still thinking on it but.

P.S Also sorry about punctuation and grammer


	6. Rooftop

Rooftop

I was so eager to know what happens next so I sat at the computer hitting my head against the keyboard trying to think of something. All I could think of was this so R&R...please enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Maid-sama

* * *

The door flung open and Yuki stood in the doorway panting for air "Misaki, quick run and you the other guy you can come too" she gasped.

Misaki ran out the door with Usui following "what happened?" Usui and Misaki asked in unison.

Yuki smiled "well, I couldn't leave you two here by yourselves."

"Huh?" Misaki enquired.

_Crash_ Misaki and Usui turned their head to see the blue-eyed guy tumbled and hit the wall "you guys are not getting away that easy" he smirked.

Yuki lifted the gun towards the blue-eyed guy "Yuki? What are you going to do?" Misaki wandered.

She didn't reply, instead she pulled the trigger. Usui swiftly ran and placed a hand over Misaki's eyes "don't look" he whispered into her ear. He knew Misaki could never kill anyone or even watch someone die in front of her. He could feel Misaki's eyes tearing up "shh...calm down, don't cry" he continued to whisper into her ear.

She nodded.

The blue-eyed guy lay on the floor- not moving. Yuki walked over the blue-eyed guy and knelt down looking into his blue eyes. She murmured something to the guy that Misaki and Usui couldn't hear. Shortly after she got up and ran past Misaki and Usui "we better get out of here" she noted.

Usui grabbed and Misaki's hand and ran with her following Yuki. Two big bald when blocked their exit so Yuki changed the course and ran up a flight of stairs. She was fast, Usui just trailed behind her.

The door at the top of the stairs led to the rooftop. It was windy and the sun was covered by clouds. Yuki smiled "we're going to jump" she said.

"What?" Misaki questioned.

Suddenly a helicopter came down and landed. Another big bald man came out of the helicopter "why are you all trying to run away?" he said pressing his hands together – you could hear the sound of his knuckles cracking.

Yuki held the gun in front of her and shot the man but missed "damn" she looked down at the gun as she tried to shoot him again but it was empty so she threw the gun at the man. "Yes, I got him" she cheered.

The man shook off then ran at Misaki. Usui wrapped his arms around Misaki and pulled her away "hey, let go of me" Misaki struggled.

Usui looked down at her with worried eyes "please don't fight, I'll try and handle this" she assured her.

She froze and half nodded "okay".

The man had his hands around Yuki. Usui ran up to him and kicked him off Yuki. The man got up and glared at Usui. Yuki got up and ran to Misaki pulling her by the arm "we better get going" she insisted.

Misaki jerked back "what about Usui?"

Yuki looked up at Usui "hey you!" she called. Usui turned his head to get a punch in the face "we're going. Hurry it up and follow" she ordered.

Yuki jumped to the other building. Misaki went to jump. She was so close to missing. She quickly leaped forward and caught on the edge of the building. She climbed up as Usui landed beside her "Usui."

He smiled and helped Misaki up "need some help?"

She shrugged "no".

Yuki turned "we need to get to that building over there" she pointed to a giant building that had a billboard on the rooftop.

"Why?" Usui enquired.

"I'll explain later, we need to hurry" she said running to jump on the next rooftop.

The big bald man landed on the rooftop behind Usui and Misaki. Usui looked back and then ran to jump on the next rooftop. He had scooped Misaki in his arms and landed perfectly on the next rooftop.

* * *

A/N I kind of made Yuki a little different but still...I know the characters are OOC, but I lost the plot in my head and all this just came into my head.


	7. Jump and Fall

Jump and Fall

Usui smiled as he landed. He straightened and turned smirking as the man tried to jump but missed and fell. Usui looked down and noticed there were people at the bottom. Usui was about to turn and chase after Yuki when Misaki started to struggle "put me down...I know how to jump" she pointed.

Usui let go of her and helped her stand straight "okay then, let's got" he said.

Misaki nodded and chased after Yuki who was already three rooftops away "Yuki!" she called "wait up."

Yuki stopped and turned "Misaki" she yelled- her eyes widening with shock as she ran after Misaki as she fell. She had missed her jump. Usui came up behind her and dived after. Yuki ran and leaped onto another building then running to the edge of the building looking down of the building.

Usui had held onto the edge of a window pane with one arm and the other hand was griped tightly around Misaki's hand. Misaki looked down and then shot a look up at Usui "Usui, look there are people down there" Misaki pointed out.

Usui looked down at Misaki and past her he could see a big black jeep parked on the road and a small group of men below them both. He looked up Yuki who was on her knees, leaning over the building's edge "are you two alright?" she enquired.

Usui exhaled "yes".

Misaki frowned "Usui, please do something...and quickly because I can't hold on any longer."

He smiled- trying to calm her down "if you fall I'll catch you."

She felt her cheeks burning. She lifted her free hand and gently slapped her face _what am I thinking? _She thought to herself. Yuki searched around for something to help Usui and Misaki get up. The men below were preparing to catch Misaki and Usui and take them so Usui was going to let go of the edge.

Misaki could feel her palms beginning to sweat. She stared at her and Usui's hands that were slowly slipping apart but Usui didn't notice because he was trying to keep up the strength to carry the both of them.

"Wait here" Yuki said, leaving. They waited as Misaki watched her hand slipping from Usui's.

"Usui" she murmured.

He looked down at her "what?"

"My hand is slipping she replied."

He frowned "hold on, Yuki is going to come back and help us" he assured her.

She nodded but then she noticed that Usui had her fingertips clasped in his hand. She closed her eyes as her fingers slipped through his hands. "Usui" she screamed as she fell.

* * *

A/N I have noticed this isn't really great but yeah.


	8. Extra Chapter

Extra Chapter

This is just an extra chapter because I had a sudden idea and I want to finish the story soon so I thought maybe I should write this because I'm too lazy to add it into chapter seven.

A bald man came running up from behind Yuki. Yuki moved aside and caught the man before he fell "thank you" thanked the man, exhaling.

Yuki smiled "my pleasure" she replied letting go of him as she took his phone from his pocket. The man had fallen far from Usui and Misaki so they never noticed. She stepped a few steps back from the edge and started to dial a couple numbers and waited. When she was done with her cal she went to the edge to see Misaki falling "please, hurry..." she begged time.

Misaki fell on a man who broke her fall. She was unconscious and Yuki was pretty sure she was breathing. Usui hanged on the window pane panting for air with a frozen shocked face...

A/N Yes, of course I realised how short this was...not even 150 words, but I thought this will make sense for the next chapter


	9. Diamond Ring

Diamond Ring

The man that Misaki had fallen on got up carrying Misaki in his arms. Usui leaned off the side of the wall watching as they placed Misaki in the back of the car. He was still trying to decide, either to jump and check if Misaki was okay or stay there hanging because it's already too late.

Usui turned his gaze from Misaki to red and blue flashing lights and a noisy siren. As it neared the men hurried into the car. Misaki lay uncurious as the car sped down the road. Police cars raced after, Usui jumped down from the window pane and landed flawlessly as Yuki ran to look for another way down.

Misaki's head hit against the side of the door, as the car came to a shrieking halt. They had crashed into a truck. Misaki slowly opened her eyes to see the door opening and familiar emerald green eyes looking down at her with flashing lights in the background. Usui wrapped his arms around her and put a hand on her forehead. When he held his hand out in front of him, Misaki noticed there was red liquid on his fingertips.

"Usui..." she murmured as her eyes gradually closed. Usui glanced down at her then gently shook her.

"Misaki, wake up" he tried to shout over the sirens. He laid his head on Misaki and took a few deep breaths as a man wearing a police badge approached him.

He stood outside of the car "I need you to come with me and answer a few questions if you may, we'll have someone come for her" he said "so please, come."

Usui looked down at Misaki then nodded "okay."

Usui jumped out of the car as two men ran to the door with a stretcher and caught it before Usui shut it. They crawled into the back seat and then carried out Misaki and placed her on the stretcher. They wheeled her to the ambulance.

Usui watched as the ambulance van drove away swiftly. Yuki came jogging up to Usui "Usui!" she called "what happened?" she asked,

The police officer looked up at her "were you taken too?"

Yuki nodded "yes."

"Do you know who called for the police?" he enquired.

Yuki nodded again "yes" she repeated "I did."

"Do you know any reason for why you were taken?"

Yuki looked away "maybe..."

"May I ask why?"

"I might have, maybe stumbled across something that wasn't mine" she replied, trying to avoid the police-officer's gaze.

The police officer frowned "what did you stumble upon?" he questioned.

"They had robbed and killed a man..." she paused "and the man had a diamond ring, that is worth a lot of money and I kind of took it and ran..." she answered.

The police-officer raised an eyebrow "how do you know that it is valuable?"

"I over-heard them trying to look for it and when I spotted it, I took it and ran" she answered.

"I think you should come with me down to the station. We need to write a statement" the police-officer said walking to his police car.

Usui looked at her "were you telling the truth?" he wandered.

Yuki nodded "they're after this" she took out the chain around her neck that had a diamond ring on the end.

Usui leaned forward "that is a giant diamond" he noted.

Yuki smiled and caught up with the police-officer.

Usui looked around if there was anyway for him to go to the hospital to see Misaki.


	10. At The Hospital

At the Hospital 

_I do not own Maid-sama._

* * *

Usui rushed through the halls, running to find Misaki's room. He slowed down as he approached the door to Misaki's room. He reached out to turn the handle but unexpectedly the door swung open and hit him. "I'm much better, thank you. I can go home now" a familiar voice said.

Usui straighten and gently shook his head "huh?"

He could see two amber eyes peering from the side of the door "why didn't the door properly?" her eyes widen when they caught onto Usui "Usui! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if you're okay" he replied.

"Well I'm just perfect, but they won't let me go home."

Usui looked into the room "this door doesn't even open outwards. How did you do that?"

Misaki turned around confused "it doesn't? Then how did I open it this way?"

A doctor walked up them slowly "Ayuzawa, I do suggest that you finish the check up before you leave. You seems to have lost a bit of blood and we would feel better knowing that you left here healthy and not at any risk."

Misaki smiled "it's all right. I feel much better and the bleeding stopped half an hour ago. So everything must be alright."

"But-" the doctor broke off when Usui scooped Misaki up in his arms.

Misaki started to struggle "put me down, put me down" she ordered. "Usui!"

Usui walked into the room and placed Misaki onto the bed "just stay for the check up and then I'll take you home."

"No" Misaki tried to stand but Usui pinned her down and looked into her eyes.

"Please Misaki, stay for me" he murmured.

Misaki nodded "okay."

The doctor stood in the door way "your new doctor will be here soon."

"What do you mean _new _doctor?" Usui questioned.

The doctor smiled innocently "the last doctor was afraid of Ayuzawa."

Usui chuckled "alright." He turned to Misaki who was sitting on the end of the bed looking away embarrassed "try not to run away. I'll be outside."

Misaki nodded then sighed "okay."

Usui left the room as another doctor entered the room. He closed the door and sat down in the seat beside the room. He leaned back in the seat and looked up at the ceiling. Suddenly after twenty minutes the door opened again "she's fine" the doctor said leaving.

Usui jumped up and ran inside. He grinned towards Misaki and then sat beside her "so how are you feeling?"

"The same as when I tried to run away."

Usui kissed her on the forehead "good to hear."

Misaki pushed him off the bed "you shouldn't kiss people from out of the blue" she looked away- she could feel her face burning.

~The end~

* * *

A/N Finally decided to finish this story. To tell you the truth I didn't expect to write the story this way. It was a total shock. The character Yuki came out of the blue and the bit about the diamond ring was random. I'm sorry if you think this is a rushed ending but I've never been good at ending stories...Sorry


End file.
